Eyes Open Emerald Ice Series Prologue
by RosaDellaRadura
Summary: Loki fell off the Bifrost and landed at the unsuspecting feet of Jane Foster, 'who is pretty damn sure that he is not Thor', the god she was expecting to return in such a manner. After Loki is Taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson gives Jane a chance to earn Loki freedom, but it requires her to make a phonecall to a friend she hasn't talked to in years. Loki/Lily
1. Who are you handsome?

A/N _To my readers:This fanfic is my very first pertaining to the Avengers and Harry Potter so you will have to excuse any incorrect notions it may contain directed towards Thor. I am not as familiar with Thor as with Harry Potter although I understand it's concept. Critique and suggestions are appreciated, however complete flames are not. Anyone who choses to purposefully flame my story will be blocked and reported thoroughly. You have been warned_.

Summary:_ The First book of the Emerald Ice series and the Prologue pertaining to the future happenings in the rest of the Emerald Ice stories. The normal Emerald Ice stories will be focused on Harry, while this specific fanfic will be more focused on Loki and Lily_.  
**Loki has just fallen off the Bifrost and been transported into another world, coincidentally he lands on Midguard at Jane Foster's feet. Recognizing Loki from the children's story that Eric had gotten a hold of when Thor came to visit, she instantly knew who he was and was confused as to why he was there in place of Thor. Loki is later introduced to a friend of the young scientist and learns the meaning of love and devotion**.

**Disclaimer:** I carry no rights towards The Avengers, Loki or Harry remain in the hands of Marvel enterprises and J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved to them.

_**1**_

**_J-_**

Why hasn't Thor returned yet? He promised me and, well, I gave him some incentive *cough cough. Just then I spot that tornado looking thing come back and its rainbow colour depths shone even brighter than they had previously despite it's being surrounded in a gray haze. The Tornado replica touched down on the weird tribal-looking circle in front of us and instantly cleared leaving a man face down in the sand.

He was tall and handsome with very emerald green eyes and slicked back raven hair that stuck out a little near the nape of his neck. He wore a headdress with golden antlers and dark armor etched with gold and forest green.

But this man was not focusing on me, or Eric, or even Darcy. He was gasping at his surroundings with a look of abject horror as if he had just been led to his own person hell. Strange.

Well, one thing was for sure, he wasn't Thor. Thor had blond hair. Yup.

After his session of gasp and gaze he looked at me with a glance of obvious recognition. He stood and walked towards me, opening his mouth to speak, but before the words could cross his lips those agent-like people showed up. The guy I had seen earlier, Coulson he had told me, arrested him, claiming that he was being taken in for questioning. I tried to object but he would hear nothing of it. "He might not be a friendly guy like your boyfriend miss. If our research is correct, he is your boyfriend's 'evil brother'."

That was when I realized who he was. In that children's book that Eric had attempted to use to mock my newfound belief in magic, it described a tall man with black, green and gold armor and a horned headdress. Loki, Thor's adopted brother.

Before I could reply the agent had already led the god into a heavy duty government vehicle and strapped him in. Surprisingly, Loki had not even attempted to resist, he just looked straight ahead with a blank defeated look upon his Agent drove away leaving me standing in the dirt and sand wondering what had happened on Asgard to give Loki such an expression and why Thor had not returned with his brother.

* * *

At my insistence, Darcy, Eric and I followed the Agent and Loki to there HQ undetected. We watched as Coulson unloaded Loki and the god of mischief was taken into custody.

Eric and Darcy remained in our truck, determined to not get involved while I stormed into the building and followed Coulson.

"Agent Coulson. I believe that arresting an individual purely for the reason of questioning is unreasonable and that Loki should be released immediately." I ground out.

"Ms. Foster, S.H.I.E.L.D. currently has no intelligence regarding our 'Norse God' situation, for all we know he could be dangerous."

"That is nonsense. If you need to question him then at least give him a chance to willing answer your questions instead of being arrested!"

"Oh yes, because questioning Mr. Odinson politely ever achieved anything. Whose to say that Loki will be any differently!"I sighed. This was going to difficult.

"At least give him a chance." I replied quietly.

"Fine. We will question him outside of custody. BUT if he resists our questions or does anything threatening we will keep him in custody. Understand?" I nodded.

"Good. Go home, come back in the morning and we will tell you what we know."

Tonight no sleep will find me.

* * *

"Darcy! Darcy! Wake...UP!" I tried again.

Gods, this girl is impossible to wake up. I should of just poured ice down her shirt.

"Erm...bacon...mmm...no more please...hmm." Finally, some response.I grew impatient and threw her off her bed.

"OUCH! HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, glancing behind at Eric, making sure that he hadn't woken at Darcy complaining.

"What is it Jane?" she whispered, wondering why I was worried about whether or not Eric was still asleep.

"I'm going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't want Eric to try and stop me. I need you to distract him when he wakes up. I don't want him worrying about me""Fine, just...hurry!" With that, I took off out the door and drove away in my truck, hoping to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly, in case something important happened in my absence.I raced to the building and met Agent Coulson in the lobby.

"Calm down." The Agent commanded while gesturing for me to sit on a couch opposite him.

"He refuses to answer our questions, replying that he will not answer to 'weak, magic-less mortals'."

"So are you going to let him go?"

"Hell no. We need to be sure he's not dangerous. Unfortunately, from what he's saying, he might never answer our questions, so we quite possibly will never let him go.

"I thought quickly, and then the solution came to me.

"So if I could find someone who is magical enough to gain his approval who would help you to get those answers you want, would you let him go?"

Coulson laughed. "Yes, I suppose we would. Good luck finding your 'magical mortal'."I nodded and then grinned before sprinting from the building and pulling my cellphone from my pocket.

Time to chat with an old friend.

* * *

A/N _It's short, I am aware, but get over yourselves people, not everyone can ramble on about unimportant stuff with ease. As for this chapters length excuse, It's chapter one, I have to keep you guys hanging somehow!_

_Cheers!_

_-R _


	2. Phone Calls

A/N _Hi everyone! I got so many great reviews and comments from the last chapter, thanks everyone, I appreciate it. I am currently in search of a beta: Someone who is often on the computer and will not take too long to edit chapters. I do not care if you have not much experience as my spelling is overall adequate, so anyone who has never betaed a story and is looking for their first betaing job is welcome along with those who have been betas for a while. I just need someone to look over my grammar and maybe make some suggestions. Thanks_

_-R_

**Disclaimer**: I am but a young teenager who owns nothing but a pen and paper.

* * *

_**2**_

**LE**-

To say I was surprised to receive a phone call from my long time childhood friend jane Foster was an understatement, we hadn't spoken in years.  
It started after that day that I met Severus and was informed about the reality of magic.

Jane had lived next door at the time and we had been the best of friends.

I had always been the wild, uncaring and gullible one who was still deemed smart despite my attempts to hide it behind my willingness to carry on as wild and uncaring, while Jane had always been the kind, sweet and highly intelligent young girl who you couldn't but like at first sight.

Jane loved reading about the stars and often dragged me out of bed at night to gaze into her telescope for hours on end, and determine which constellation was where, and which star was what.

I have to admit, those days are among my favourites as they remind me of what it felt like to be free of such an ugly war and reality.

I remember the day I told her of my belief of magic as if it were yesterday.

* * *

It had been a warm summer morning and she had walked over to my house, as usual, and had breakfast with my family:

_"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Jane gushed cheerfully as she sat at the breakfast table._

_Tulip Evans smiled at the brunette."To you as well Jane, the usual?" _

_Jane blushed and nodded._

_Every time Jane came to the Evans' home for breakfast my mother cooked her toad-in-the-hole with the bread's hole in the shape of a star as Jane had once confided in my mother the fact that she loved anything in the shape of a star when she was asked why anything and everything in her room had stars on it. Ever since, my mother went out of her way to make sure anything given to her had some sort of star embossed, drawn, embroidered, pasted, painted, coloured, stamped, or even cooked onto, just to humor Jane._

_My mother turned to the stove and cracked an egg onto the bread in the buttery pan as I chatted with the girl. _

_"Jane, did you hear about that magic show that has been announced on the TV that other day? The Great Luerto is going to be performing at the theatre across from the market! We have to go!"_

_"Lily, personally I don't believe in magic, I mean really, if there were such a thing then why are so many things that we have automated, why couldn't we just ask a witch or wizard to enchant them? And wouldn't we have heard about anyone who could honestly do magic?" _

_I looked at her, wondering how much I should tell the girl? After all, she had been my best friend ever since I can remember. _

_"I don't know Jane, I think there might be. You've seen all those weird things that happen around me, they might be somehow connected." I tested, unsure of how to proceed._

_"Well, when you put it like that then I do have to admit that there have some pretty weird things happen, like how my hair turned purple when you got angry at me for dropping that Kool-aid on your head when we were nine, but that could've been a coincidence, right?"_

* * *

Jane hadn't believed me and it had driven a wedge between us that only seemed to grow when I received my Hogwarts letter. Somehow she had figured out what the actual purpose of that school was.

_"Lily, I searched the library for records on your school, hoping to be able to find an accurate address so I could write to you, but I couldn't find it. When I asked the librarian for help she laughed and said 'Hodgkins School for the Gifted' didn't exist." Jane looked at me with calculating eyes, wondering what this meant. Then, after a few minutes of contemplation her eyes widened in understanding."Re-remember our conversation about magic a while back, you-you weren't actually serious about being magical were you?" I sighed and after a few moments nodded to which she gasped. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew you were a-a... what do you call it?" "A witch.""Er... yes... a witch.""It against the magical law to tell people without magic, muggles, about magic. I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't." She nodded in understanding._

After I left for Hogwarts we wrote for a while, but eventually she moved to America when her parents were offered an important job at an American University, Because of it we stopped talking to each other all together as we found that my owl, Athena, couldn't take the long journeys anymore, after all she was getting older.

So we hadn't spoken since. Until now.

I will always remember Jane's phone call since the words she spoke to me were ones that boggled my mind with impossibly questions and circumstances.  
She had phoned early in the morning, 6 o'clock to be exact.

I, unlike many ignorant witches and wizards, go out of my way to acquire muggle objects as well as magical ones seeing as I am a muggleborn and have grown up these things. I felt that I needed to have a normal way of communication (well, normal to muggles) when I wish to talk with my parents who still live in our old home in Cokeworth, so I bought a phone.

* * *

I had rushed into the kitchen at the sound of its ring and quickly snatched it from its clutch and flopped onto the chair beside it.

_"This is Lily!" I greeted cheerfully._

_"Lils! This is Jane, it's been so long!" she spoke distractedly._

_"Yes it has, how are you?"_

_"Fine, fine. Listen- Years ago you told me you were a witch and were going to a school of magic, correct?"_

_ I paused, what does this have to do with anything? She never really believed me anyway. "Yes. Yes I did." I spoke carefully_

_"Did you really mean that?"_

_Silence. Should I tell her, I mean it's against the law but she already knew didn't she?_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh thank god! I really need your help!"_

_"What? Why? You're not ill are you?"_

_"Oh no, nothing like that!"_

_Whew. "Good. But what is so important that you need my help?"_

_"What do you know of Norse gods?" Jane spoke quietly._

_I thought about this. I had always been fascinated by Norse Mythology as it is very different from greek and Christianity. I studied it immensely during my Hogwarts years and had access to many ancient tomes in the Restricted Section (Don't tell the teachers. What? I can be mischievous!). _

_Do I believe in it?Maybe, after all I am a witch and there are such things as vampires and werewolves why not gods?_

_"I studied them while in school, why?"_

_"You are not going to believe this... Well... here goes, they are real."_

_I blinked. Huh, I guess I was right._

_"Wait...how would you know this?" I narrowed my eyes._

_She took a deep breath."Can I tell you in person, I really need your help and it has to do with the Norse gods."_

_I sighed. "Alright, where are you?"_

_"Erm... New Mexico."_

_"I'll be there in four hours."_

_"FOUR? How is that possible?"_

_"I'm a witch, remember?"_

_"Oh, right."_

_"See you then."_

_"Bye"_

_Then I hung up._

* * *

After the phone call I had rushed upstairs and threw my clothes into a messenger bag and apparated to the Ministry.

When I got there I got my wand weighed, and made my way to the Department of International Departures and Arrivals.

"I need a Port-key to the United States." I spoke quickly.

The lady at the desk looked up with a bored look. "Where to?"

"New Mexico."

"One moment please." The lady walked out from behind her desk and made her way over to door on which read 'Customs'.

"Ralph! We have a lady who needs a Port-Key to New Mexico!"

A short balding man popped his head out of the room.

"What you be wanting with them yanks?" he drawled.

"Never mind that. Do your job!" The lady snapped.

The man grumbled a few words that shall not be repeated and disappeared back into the room. He waddled out a few minutes later with a toothbrush in his hand. "Activation is 'Yanks" The man grumbled, shoving the toothbrush into my hand.

"You'll have to excuse him, he is a rather unpleasant downside to my job." The woman smiled warmly before directing me to the centre of the room.

"Right here. Now just sound the activation code and you'll be on your way!"

"Thank-you" I smiled appreciatively before activating the Port-Key.

What the hell was so important that Jane had to tow me to New Mexico of all places?

* * *

A/N _Short chapter, yeah I know, but it was intentional seeing as this entire chapter was devoted to Lily and her past thoughts, feelings, and present confusion and over it. Next chapter will probably be longer._


	3. Rabbits and Pink Dresses

A/N_ So far I have been extremely pleased with the response to this story, as it is currently one of my favourite projects. Now to answer some of your questions:Harry and James are both minor characters in this story and will be mentioned but not prominent. Harry has not been born yet but however is the main character in my new new series Emerald Ice. Remember: This Fanfic is the Prologue that explains his past and his parentage. He may not star in this story but he is the outcome_.

Before we continue with this chapter I must add a few notices: Odin will be completely unreasonable and selfish in this story. Just forewarning.

**Disclaimer**: I own zilch but a pink sparkly pen. Yay for sparkles! :P

* * *

**3**

_J-_  
I paced the floor in front of Loki's containment cell, anxious as to what Lily's reaction would be when she learn about the mess I was pulling her into. Truthfully, I was unsure as to what she would do.

When Lily get angry she appears calm outwardly but steams inwardly until her anger builds up and bursts out all at once, usually resulting in a Lily-fied outburst.

It is not fun being the target of a Lily-fied outburst, trust me I speak from experience (inward shudder).

But Lily doesn't anger easily, she may have a temper but she is fairly laid back normally unless the situation is severe.

That's just it though... would this situation count as such? I certainly hope not. Oh well, there's only one way to find out.

* * *

After pacing for a half hour I eventually gave in and sat down on one of the many benches that line the blank and boringly white walls of the corridor outside Loki's cell, wondering what to do from there. What if Loki doesn't except her? What if he casts her aside like everyone else and remains in there forever? At least his cell suppresses his magic while containing him.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the door to the right of me open and a lady step out. "Jane!" I turn and face the women. It's Lily.

Lily hasn't changed all that much since we were younger. Her hair was still it's deep auburn, her eyes still shone like polished emeralds and her high cheekbones still defined her features delicately. However there were some other differences: Her figure was more hour glass-like and feminine and she was tall, around '5"11. Overall she was still the beautiful, kind and caring girl who I grew up with.

"You sure got here fast!"

"Well, I am magical." She grinned cheekily. I returned her smile and then told her about the situation.

"So let me get this straight. You want me, your everyday Christmas enthusiast as you used to call me, to convince a highly dangerous god of mischief that I am worth his time and to take him with me and straighten him out?"

I nodded hesitantly unsure of the outcome.

"Count me in!" She grinned before I lead her into the cell and looked to her. She nodded and motioned for me to close the cell door gesturing to her pocket that she had her wand with her just in case.

During this entire interaction Loki paid no attention us and kept on staring at the ceiling with a blank unreadable expression as if he were still alone.

* * *

_LE-_  
Once Jane left the room I wordlessly conjured a chair with my wand and sat across from him while he continued his examination of the ceiling. I twiddled my thumbs and flexed my toes anxiously at his silence. I was considering addressing him but he spoke suddenly, still staring upwards.

"What are you?" he questioned, slowly lowering his gaze to me contemptuously. I bit my lip and straightened in my seat, contemplating how I should reply.

"Human." Well, in technical terms that was correct. He looked at me skeptically before directing his gaze once again at the ceiling.

"Well human, what is the purpose of this 'visit'?" I thought for a moment. How do I answer his question without invoking more awkwardness?

"To get to know you." Loki raised his eyebrows and looked me in the eyes amusedly."Hmm... is that so?"

"Suppose it is."

"Why would the human wish to get to know the crazy maniac that the spies deemed dangerous? Why not get to know someone who is somewhat normal?"

"Because Loki, I am certainly not normal. Nope, that's for sure."

"Okay then, find another non dangerous abnormal individual to get to know then."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I don't fricking care what you think." He blinked at my exclamation and grinned mischievously. "Then why would you want to get to know me?"

"Because we are similar."

"In what possible way." he said curiously.

"I'm magical."

He froze and then looked at me unbelievingly. Before he grinned triumphantly."You are not magical as there are no magical humans."

"Technically I am not exactly human."

"In what possible way hmm?"

"I am a more evolved species than the Homo Sapiens. I am a Homo Magicae."

"Never heard of them. You lie."

I looked up at him and laughed at his proclamation. "Just because you are unaware of something does not mean that it doesn't exist you know."

"I am knowledgable of that fact however I know that you are lying."

"Oh? And why would I be lying?"

"Because as Asgardians we take it upon ourselves to investigate other realms thoroughly, and it has been confirmed that there is no magical inhabitants in Midgard."

"My kind is sure to take precautions that prevent knowledge of our existence. You have never heard of us but we do exist."

"I still don't believe you."

I leapt from my seat and glared at nothing in particular. "Oh for heavens sake! Why am I even arguing with you? I can prove you wrong easily!"He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He sat up straighter, curious."Well, lets see it then?"

I thought for a moment before I decided what I would do to prove it to him. Suddenly I thought of something that was perfect for this situation. I grinned crazily before reaching into my pocket and withdrawing my wand. I pointed it at the god and muttered 'converte lepus'.

Loki's body was shrinking, his ears growing longer and longer, his front legs shorter and black hair sprouted from everywhere in his body. Soon, Loki was no more and in his place was an adorable black bunny with emerald green eyes and a bad attitude.

"Aww. You're so cute and cuddly!" I teased as I picked him up and he struggled in my arms. A funny thought came to mind and I pointed my wand at the bunny and transfigured a hanky from my pocket into a pink dress and dressed him in it.

"There! Now you're all pretty!" I conjured a mirror and set it on the wall and stood in front of it, wanting to witness Loki's reaction to his current bunny screeched and clawed at my hand, trying to get free. Meanwhile I was rolling on the floor laughing.

Eventually I took pity on the god and transfigured him hurriedly removed the small dress as he grew into his original size and collapsed in his normal clothes on the chair I stood in front of.

He then glared at me, setting me off on another round of intense laughing. When I quieted down I asked him the million dollar question.

"Do you believe me now? Cause if you don't I could always turn you into a-"

"NO! No thats okay! I believe you!" He shuddered at the thought of more spell experimenting. Triggering another laughing fit from the conversation grew serious again.

"There was another reason for your visit, I am correct mortal?"

"Yes, S.H.E.I.L.D. offered to release you if you came with me and were under my watch 24/7."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you get to play babysitter?"

"Sort of. You kind of have to swear to behave though or I get full rights to spell experimentation on you."

"Ahh, but if I am released I will be able to do magic of my own. Are you not wary of what might result of that?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.He considered it for a moment before speaking.

"I guess I could live with that, even if I have to deal with... you."

I grinned. "Great! I'll go tell Jane and Coulson!"

A/N _Loki may be a little OOC but get over it. _


	4. Sleeping Arangements

A/N

_Greetings my readers,_

_I have come to the conclusion that, due to popular demand, I delegate a session of answering my inquisitive readers in the foreword of several chapters. As of now I have begun a tradition of my own to answer any and all questions pertaining to this story at the beginning of every fourth chapter. If any of you show interest in belaying an inquisitive train of thought then you are welcome to oblige upon the questioning of this supposedly esteemed author. Question at your own liberty._

_I readily await your interrogations,_

_Rose_

* * *

QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS:

**Penny is Wise:** _Lily at this point in my story is 18, fresh out of Hogwarts and is single and therefore unmarried. Harry has yet to be born._

**kuchiyume:** _James and Lily is not the main pairing in this story, however he will be incorporated later as a minor character. How... well I can't tell you can I since I would be ruining the story!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I possess no legal right, authority or claim to any property courtesy of Marvel Incorporation or Joanne Katherine Rowling.

* * *

_**4**_  
_LE-_  
Loki always gave me the impression of an individual with either an enormous grudge or a stick up the ass because of the arrogance he portrays. Whether either accusation is true or not I have yet to prove, although that stick just might be a 2 by 4 judging from his attitude towards the people of my magical world the day I took him to my home in England.

The evening we arrived in Britain is one I will remember for a long time.

"Oh, Miss Evans. You arrived here much sooner than I thought. How was your trip?" the lady behind the desk who had earlier helped me with my Port-Key was gazing at me with a kind expression.

"It went well. I did what I needed done." I passed her the toothbrush.

Loki watched this exchange with a bored, impassive glance before fixing his gaze at the ceiling again."Of what concern of yours is it how she found her trip?" he snapped, still gazing at the ceiling.

She just stared at the god, shocked at his reaction before she glared and opened her mouth, about to insert her own snide remark.

"Well, thank-you for your help but we must be going!" I said quickly, trying to avoid the imminent danger. I tugged Loki out of the room by the arm all the way to the Atrium.

"Get your hands off me mortal!" he shouted indignantly.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed to the surprised god. "I don't wish to attract the attention of the aurors and have to answer questions about who you might be!"

He shut his mouth and glared at me. "And why might that be mortal? Are ashamed of me?" He questioned mockingly.

"Firstly do not call me mortal. It is either Evans or Lily, otherwise you will find yourself on the business end of my wand. Secondly, you need to stop trying to piss everyone off. It won't help you situation. Thirdly, I couldn't give a shit less what the bigotedly pigheaded citizens of the wizarding world think about my association with... you." I glared pointedly of the god, adding a tad of disdain to my last remark for a lasting effect.  
He scowled and mocked my stern tone with his own biting comeback.

"Firstly, I shall call you what I please whether it be mortal or one of Midgard's crude insults. Secondly, I do not piss people off as you put it, I merely make mine or in this case...our...boundaries clear to other prying mortals. Thirdly, what is wrong with associating with me?"

While he spoke his mind I activated the Port-Key that would take us to my home and we appeared in the the street in front of my flat.

Loki, unfazed by the method of transportation for some reason, continued his speech as I unlocked the front door and strode inside. He followed me as I hung up my coat and took off my shoes and observed as i began to cook dinner for the two of us with my wand.

"Pfft. Mere mortals, having to cook and clean for themselves and do their own housewo-"

"You finish that sentence and you will spend the evening as a bunny at the local petting zoo. And for calling me a mortal again you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"As if. I shall stay in the guest room."

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention that the guest room is currently housing my stock of feminine hygiene products. I was planning on moving them in the morning as I am too tired to do it now but if you are alright with cleaning them away yourself then you are more than welcome to the room." I told Loki with a perfectly straight face.

Loki blanched at the mention of my supply of hygienic products before raising an eyebrow. "You bluff! Surely you don't keep those...things...in your spare room!"

I glanced at him. "You are welcome to find out!"

Loki hurriedly shook his head and tried a different tactic.

I swear, mentioning feminine products freaks a guy out every time whether they are a god or not. It's rather hilarious and makes for an easy win when arguing with a male.

"Then I shall summon a bed in your living room!"

"Oops! I forgot to mention that the den isn't big enough for a bed didn't I?"

"Then I shall enlarge the room magically!"

"I have muggle friends. You can't use magic to make my house look weird when they are coming over all the time."

"Then I shall set it right after I sleep!"

"They live next door and sleep over frequently when we have Friday movie night."

Loki looked ready to tear his hair out. "Then I'll sleep with you." He said, finality etched in his voice.

"I SHOULD THINK NOT!" I screamed outraged at the suggestion.

"Why would that be Miss. Evans?" he mocked my name.

"Because if you are like any other man in this world then you would try to take advantage of the situation!"

At this Loki hardened visibly. He stepped closer to me until he was so close to me that our foreheads touched. He then spoke in a deep, offended and slightly desperate voice that was so low that my ears had to strain to hear it.

"I would never take advantage of anyone Lily. Not like that. That is the worst crime an individual could possibly commit." There were unshed tears forming in his eyes as he spoke, as if recalling a painful memory before he walked into the den and sat on the couch and I finished cooking our dinner.

As I cooked I contemplated his reaction. I hadn't anticipated a response as intense as such, sure I expected there to be an awkward silence or an offended look but the look in Loki's eyes as he spoke his mind to me was one of intense pain and understanding as if he could relate.

Pushing the matter from my mind, I finished cooking the shepherd's pie and levitated it to the table before going into the den to find was sitting on the couch with a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling once again.

"Loki...I-" I began. He looked to me with a soft look and looked to his feet briefly.

"You hadn't meant it in a personally insulting way. I understand. You are correct in assuming that about most males however I am not most."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He gave me a small half-hearted smile before standing.

"Am I correct in assuming that dinner is ready?"

I nodded and lead him to the kitchen. As we ate he told me stories of his childhood with his brother Thor.

Soon we were laughing at all of Loki's mischievous adventures as a child. After dinner I cleaned the dishes magically and bid Loki goodnight.

He gave me a breathtaking smile before departing for the den with a few conjured blankets and pillows. I noticed that when he smiles I get this feeling in my stomach.

Could it be...? No. Must be some kind of indigestion.

Nope couldn't possibly be that.

I had vowed to myself after Severus that I would never like another person in that way.

But still the possibility was there.

Did I, Lily Marie Evans have feelings for the handsome, mischievous Loki Odinson?

Oh god, I hope not.

* * *

A/N _Feedback! Review! Criticism! Suggestions! Questions! Whatever! You get what I'm saying! So click that little review button as if your life depends on that little sucker! _


	5. Family Jewels

_A/N Thanks everyone for your quick responses! It makes writing so much easier!Last chapter I mentioned that I would be answering questions that I find reasonable every forth chapter, so anyone who wishes to speak their mind ask away! My answers will be published in chapter 8 whenever that may !-R_  
_Disclaimer: I do not possess any rights towards Harry Potter and the Avengers. If only I did. Sigh._

* * *

**5**  
_LE-_  
_I was sitting beside Loki on the couch and telling him about my childhood."She never understood me, Petunia, she always harbored a grudge the size of a mammoth towards me for my magic. 'Freaky' she called it." I sobbed into Loki's shoulder and then he paused and looked my in the eyes with his own gorgeous forest green irises. He then rested his forehead on mine and began to lean in closer... closer until his lips almost touched mine. His icy breath blew across my face, caressing my facial features..._

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN IS THAT?"

I lurched out of bed at the shout coming from the kitchen area. Shaking off my sleepiness, I pulled my royal blue robe off the back of my bedroom door and put it on over my Puddlemere United t-shirt and old football sweatpants before padding into the kitchen to discover what had caused Loki to make so much noise.  
Loki was standing on a chair as my guinea pig, Joe, was scurrying out from underneath the table and the chair that Loki stood on. Realizing what had scared Loki I fell in a fit of laughter and picked Joe up off the floor. "This, is my guinea pig Joe."

"Why is he in the kitchen!"

"Joe is very smart and can open his cage on his own when he wants to. Sometimes he comes in the kitchen when he wants to raid my cupboards instead of eating his own food. Right Joe?" I peered into the caramel guinea pigs eyes and he stared back before looking bored and began to groom himself. After observing the pet I glanced at Loki to see his reaction. He had a horrified look on his face directed towards Joe and looked as if someone had decided to force feed him dragon dung. At this I couldn't help but dissolve in a fit of giggles. Eventually Loki hopped down from the chair and sat down again, grumbling about 'rabid rodents' while fixing me with his grumpiest scowl. When I had finished laughing at his expense I went to the cupboards and retrieved a box of Lucky Charms.I fished out the milk from the fridge and two bowls from the hutch before unceremoniously plopping them onto the table and dishing myself out some I ate Loki sat in his chair and observed me. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Very."

"Then eat up silly!"

"Eat what may I enquire?"

"The awesomely sugary cereal I graced with your presence!"

"Cereal...?"I sighed and poured him a bowl, dousing it in milk before pushing it in his direction with a spoon dunked in it.

"Eat up."

Loki looked down at the bowl and then back at my face with a look of disdain."I, Loki...Odinson, eat this infernal peasantry? I should think not, a proper breakfast would only be-" I interrupted the mischievous god's temper tantrum by spooning some Lucky Charms with his utensil and shoving it in his open mouth while he was distracted.I left the spoon in his expression was possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen. He was shocked, mortified, incredulous and embarrassed at the same time. Unable to contain my mirth, I took out my phone and snapped a picture of his face."This pic is definitely being sent to Darcy!" I snickered as he began to chew his mouthful of sugary goodness. He shot me a death glare at my comment while I merely smirked he swallowed the mouthful and looked back at me."I...admit that...the, er... cereal...was, formidable." He struggled.I shot him a triumphant grin before moving on to another topic."We are going to my parent's house today, I promised I would go to dinner with them before you came along. You'll just have have to come with me."

"Why...?"

"Because you and Joe will destroy my house while trying to kill each other when I'm gone.""Why not take the rodent with you instead?"

"Because frankly he's more trustworthy."

"What!?" Loki spluttered.

"You are the god of lies. I'm not stupid."

Loki grumbled into his cereal muttering about something to do with insolent red-headed I was finished eating I cast a quick cleaning spell on my bowl and spoon before placing them back in the cupboard and skipping back to my room to get dressed.I chose a form fitting white tank top, black skirt and a denim jacket before pretending to waltz with an imaginary prince all the way to the seeing my dancing Loki chuckled and shook his head from the couch he slept on last night. He began to lie down in an attempt to continue sleeping.

Nuh uh. Not happening. No one skives off errands in my flat.

I contemplated how best to wake him up before sporting an evil grin. I know just what to do.I'll give him the James Potter specialty.

Cackling wildly I swept out of the room and came back with a bucket of my grandmother's famous molasses. That stuff is slow as a slug regardless of the room temperature. Hell, it could be boiling temp in the room and it would still move as though it was crystallizing. Next I snaggeda bag of American whoppers (chocolate covered malt balls) and a pillowcase. Then I sat and waited for just the right moment. Riight aboout... NOW!I pounced. First a dumped the bucket of molasses on his head and then quickly threw the whoppers and pillowcase on his head before he could properly wake next thing I knew, he had me tucked under his arm with a maniacal smile of his own painted on his face. He chuckled. "You have gotten me this time, but don't worry I will be planning some revenge." He grinned before setting me down on the doorstep. "Hug?" He smirked.

I shook my head desperately, not wanting to get more molasses on myself. Loki grabbed me and then threw me outside anyway before locking me outside, grinning wildly. I smirked. "You're sooo smart. Ha. You forgot my wand your highness." Before I could catch onto what was happening, he banged open the door ad summoned my wand to him before locking the door again.

"SHIT. Good one Lily. Ya, real smart of you. Hogwart's number 1 student my ass!"

All I heard was a chuckle inside my damn flat. Oh yeah Loki, you laugh now but I just might tell my dad that you're my boyfriend at dinner tonight. Then I shall laugh as my dad goes all military father on your ass. Oh yeah, revenge is sweet.

"LOOOOOOOKI! LEMME IN!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"LOKI IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR I WILL ROUNDHOUSE KICK YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!"

"Well then I am definitely not letting you in."

"ARGH."

Just then a lady with a baby carriage strolls down the street outside my flat and gives me a disapproving look.

"What? His family's...rich. Ya. Diamonds and stuff.."

The woman just shook her head in reply and walked away.

Damn it all.

* * *

Thoughts?


	6. Insanity is Herditary

Hi! I have to admit I never expected for this story to get so popular so fast. Unlike most of my other stories this one was more for shits and giggles than actual serious business.I would like to extend my heartfelt thanks to all of my supportive readers who have stuck with with me for countless months for not only this story but my other 5. You all are amazing and I promise to work my absolute hardest to live up to your be honest I never expected such support, I am a high school student with more of a mindset for art than writing.

However, you all have proved to me that I should continue dabbling in both my interests none the less.

Hats off to you, without readers I would just be a kid with a keyboard.

With love,

RRR

**Disclaimer:** However much I wish that Loki and Lily were my wonderful creations, they are not and all rights are to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.

* * *

_**6**_

_Loki-_** (something new!)**  
When I first met Lily, the first impression I had of her was that she had fallen into insanity. Who was this mortal? How the Valhalla did she not cower in fright when I came near?

After the initial confusion her supposed insanity brought, I was then led to intrigue.

Why was this girl -who barely reached my biceps- regarded with such wonderment and absolute trust in her abilities while in the company of her 'colleagues'?

To that she had to turn me into a rabbit to answer my intrigue.

So lets go back to the beginning.

How do I feel towards Lily Evans?

Well I did feel confusion towards her, paired with the wariness that always comes with that emotion. However that faded. Then I felt intrigue towards her temperament and the reason for her peers' actions.

That was then demolished when she turned me into something rather fluffy that I shall not name.

Then I was incredulous. How dare this mortal treat me as though I possess a much lower status than her prince?

That feeling lessens everyday that I spend with her now, and it begins to fade into something...else.

What it is? I do not know. It is something that I have never felt nor endured. At least not for a very long time. Only time will tell.

* * *

Eventually I grew tired of Lily's death threats and decided to let her in the apartment.

"Took you long enough you asshole." she grumbled, pushing past me to reach her bedroom and ensuite so she could clean up.

I just smiled. It was so worth it.

Lily came out of her room a half hour later to see myself already cleaned up, just finishing the spell to clean the couch of any stains of molasses.

"Are you ready to go?" she said coldly. Apparently I ticked her off more than I originally thought.

"Yes. We can't be leaving for your parents home yet though am I right? You promised them we would come for dinner after all, not any time before that."

"I know. I...We have some errands to run."

"What kind of 'errands'?"

"The magical kind." She smirked.

I smiled back."Sounds...interesting."

"Oh it will be. Come on!" She tugged me out the door and teleported us both away from her little sanctuary.

* * *

We soon arrived in a busy alley full of people with long coats, who were dashing around to buy the merchandise sold in the stores surrounding us.

"Where to?" I asked warily, not sure what to make of it.

"This way!" Lily tugged my sleeve till we came across a sign that read Knockturn Alley.

Lily strode forward and tapped her wand once to the sign before whispering a phrase under breath after she glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, no one other than Loki took an interest in her.

She turned back to the sign and tapped it once more before it seemingly dissolved into thin air, in it's place a worn entranceway to yet another alley.

"Come on! Lets go before someone notices us!"

The alley was much more colourful than even the one we had arrived in. Unlike the one before however, the people here ranged from very small to extremely tall, many with different assortments of wings, others with marking in their skin that were not the traits of humans. By this time I noticed that I was in my Frost Giant form. I quickly fumbled to change back into my asgardian form but to no avail.

"It doesn't work here, glamours. It's for security measures. Normal wizards aren't allowed here." Lily spoke softly.

I turned to take a good look at her for the first time that we had entered the new alley. Unlike before, Lily's skin was now tinted green, as if it were the stem of a healthy sunflower. Her ears were slightly pointed and her skin gave off a very flowery aroma.

"What..?"

She sighed. "I was adopted by my muggle parents from a young age, I don't know who my real parents are. I'm a Nymph, a Fire-Lily nymph in particular. Hence my name. I found out when I came to Hogwarts and I touched a fire-lily plant in Herbology. Apparently my magic had been subconsciously hiding my true appearance since I was young. My parents always said I had a green thumb." She smiled and then it slid from her face."My parents don't know, and I'm not sure if I'll ever tell them."

I nodded. "I am a Frost Giant. My story is long and tedious. We need not get into it." I replied stiffly.

She nodded and told me about our location."Welcome to Fae Lane Loki, where none but the divine dwell."

She grinned.


	7. Pixie Power

Hello all my awesome readers! Thanks for all the reviews! By you reviewing I can use your advice to improve this story, I will take criticism, flames and any suggestions offered so ask away kiddies! (cue witch cackle)check out my tumblr: extemporaneouslyImprov for cool Harry Potter stuff and my !-R

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If only Loki and Lily were mine... *sigh.

* * *

**_7_** **(Holy shit! really?)**

Loki-

My first impression of Fae Lane was that it was all levels of peaceful. Unlike the atmosphere of Diagon Alley, no one here was in any hurry. No one was pushed to the side, bowled over, scowled at or stomped on. Everyone was polite and took their time.

Unlike the other alley, Fae Lane was quiet and very colourful. Even the cobblestones gleamed with shining gemstones that I have never even encountered before.

While Fae Lane was possibly one of the most beautiful place I've ever seen (excluding Asgard of course), it's beauty still could not hold a candle to Lily's.

She danced through the lane on the balls of her feet, with not a care in the world. The sunlight glinted off her dark auburn hair and made her emerald glint like the jewels they are.

Every few minutes Lily will look back at me and give me a small, shy smile before turning forwards and continuing to walk with myself in tow.

She was not what I expected.

I expected her to take one look at me in that cell back at S.H.I.E.L.D. and just leave me there.

I expected her to kick me out after my less than desirable behavior at her ministry.

I expected her to kick me in the 'family jewels' the minute I let her back inside.

And most of all, I expected her to hate me when she saw what I really look like.

Well Loki, some prodigy you are. You can't even predict the actions of the little minx who is parading you down this lane.

But as predicted, Lily is unpredictable.

She took me in after she saw me in that cell back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

She let me stay after my stunt at the ministry.

She laughed at me when I let her back inside.

And most of all, she SMILED when she saw what I really look like.

And the most unpredicted thing Lily ever did to me?

She made me fall in love with her.

* * *

Lily-

As soon as Loki got over the shock of the lane's eccentric inhabitants, I lead him down the street to the very end until we stood in front the store I was looking for.

Harleen's Hair Hauteur had't changed much since I hard first visited it in my sixth year at Hogwarts. It still had a green Ivy theme going on, with a high ceiling with Ivy growing decoratively on the high arches supporting the little salon's structure.

Loki took one look at it, snorted and then looked at me."I hope you are the one who feels as if she needs a trim."

I just smiled. "Lets go with that."

In response I was met with a groan.

I grinned and took Loki by the elbow, steering him into the shop.

Upon entering, we saw a squat woman with pink pixie cut hair and olive green skin brandishing a nail file from behind a cash register, staring at a magazine that was set on the counter in front of her.

She didn't look up as we entered, and kept her eyes trained on the magazine.

"Welcome to Harleen's Hair Hauteur. I'm Myrna, and what can I do for you today?" The lady toned monotonously and with no energy at all.

"Can I get James Potter's head on a silver platter with a side of kippers?" I quipped.

At that she look up before recognizing me and launching herself off of her chair. "LILLIANA!" She screeched, attacking me with a hug and squealing like a girl after her first kiss.

"Why haven't you visited me in like 4 years you bitch?!" She laughed.

Loki just backed up a few steps and placed his hand on the door handle in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"Sorry Myrna, Unspeakable business I'm afraid."

"Whatever. So what can I do for you today?"

"Loki here need a trim...scratch that a haircut. Oh forget that! Give him a new style altogether!" I grinned evilly at the god who was preparing to bolt, I grabbed his hand to make sure he couldn't.

"No I don't!" Loki staggered.

Myrna smiled evilly. "Whatever you say honey."

It took both Myrna and I to wrestle him into a chair so she could begin to 'work her magic'.

Eventually Loki was seated with me in his lap so that it was harder for him to get away.

He protested and whined up until I grabbed his hand to distract him. He shut up for a while but that didn't mean he didn't still struggle.

Finally after twenty minutes, Myrna was done and handed him a before, it was long long and greases back.

Myrna had washed the grease out of his hair and now it was shorter and curly and undeniable sexy. Loki blinked at his reflection and then look at the pixie behind him before looking at me.

"What do you think you little minx?"

I just grinned. "Come one. We need to thank Myrna, and I need to go do the rest of my errands."


	8. AN

Sorry for the Author Note-

I currently have a reaalllyyy bad case of writer's block for this story and have decided to take a break from it-however, I have begun another Loki fanfic recently on WattPad- it's called Magpie and my username is Rosequin. There is a link to it in my profile.

Here's the summary:

The threat of Loki taking over the earth is over and the Avengers have kicked back and continued on with their lives. Every member of the team is happy, all except one, Thor. Many years ago, Asgards only baby princess was stolen from her chamber in the dead of night. Her twin was devastated and later suffered from mental illness later in his adulthood which as a result, contributed to the Earth's former threat. Coincidentally, that very eve the princess was stolen, the Master gained a new student. And so it begins. Caution: mentions of selfharm, insanity, violence, sexual themes, mental illness and disturbing graphic situations.

Sorry!

-RRR


End file.
